


Making Up On A Rooftop

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really suck at titles, but,...then again...The title does say it all. Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up On A Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, these drabbles are not meant to follow each other up, so, they can all be read seperately :)  
> Secondly, this is obviously a longer one than the previous two...Can't predict how long they'll be beforehand :)  
> Thirdly, I'M ON A SCEREK HIGH!!! And I'm LOVING it! (if only my other stories would come along as fast too...)  
> Fourth and last: Comments and kudos are love <3

“Dude,” Stiles said as he entered Scott’s room, Isaac trailing in behind him. “How long are you planning on not talking to Derek?”

Scott sighed, “He’s still sitting on our roof, isn’t he?”

“Of course he is,” Isaac answered, plopping down on Scott’s bed right next to Stiles.”He still thinks he has to protect you.”

“I can protect myself.”

Isaac shrugged, bumping Stiles’ shoulder lightly in the process. “You tell him, then. He won’t listen to me.”

“Then he’ll have to start talking to the sourwolf again first.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I didn’t start the fight.”

Isaac snorted, “What are you guys? Five?’ I didn’t start the fight, he did!’ ‘Oh, now I’m not gonna talk to him anymore’.” 

Stiles had to stifle his laughter when Scott send a glare both their ways.

“Anyway,” Isaac spoke up again before Scott would kick them out of his house. “We’re going to the movies. Stiles wanted to come and ask if you wanted to join us.”

Scott looked towards his best friend, his eyebrow raised. It wasn’t a surprise that Stiles was looking anywhere but at Scott.  
Scott knew there was something going on between his best friend and the young werewolf, but whenever he even tried to ask Stiles about it, Stiles would be uncharacteristically quiet and then change the subject qiuckly.

“No,” Scott answered, looking back at Isaac, who looked a little bit relieved. Scott couldn’t blame him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not in the mood for a lurker following me all night.”

“You think he’ll follow you into the movies?” Isaac asked.

Stiles was faster in giving an answer than Scott. “He follows him everywhere. Or at least that’s what Scot tells me, because I never see him.”

“I don’t see him either, but I can feel him.” Scott looked towards his window, then down at his feet. “Just like I can feel him every night, sitting on that damn roof.”

“Why don’t you let your window open?” Isaac asked. “It’s a quiet invitation. Which means you don’t have to ask him personally, but he’ll get the hint. Hopefully.”

“I did. Once.”Scott answered quietly.”He didn’t come in.”

Stiles and Isaac shared a look. It was Stiles who broke the silence.

“You should stick a note on the open window with ‘Come in’ written on it next time.”

Ok, so maybe it was a lame joke and he deserved the elbow in the side that Isaac gave him; but at least it made the smallest of smiles appear on Scott’s face. Even if it was a sad one, it was still a smile.

“I doubt that would help.”

Stiles sighed, “Alright, mr. Grumpy Pants. Maybe I should just stay here and try and cheer you up.”

“No!” Scott answered, almost too quickly. “No, Stiles, I don’t want you to give up your night out. You and Isaac go to the movies and have fun, ok?”

Stiles looked over to Isaac, and regretted it immediately. “Ack-Damn it, Scott!”

Scott gave him his best innocent face, “What did I do?”

“You learned him how to look like a kicked puppy, damn it! You know I can’t deny him anything when he pulls that face.”

“What face?” Scott asked innocently, giving Stiles his best pout. “This one?” 

“You two-Really…” Stiles trailed off, standing up from the bed and trying to ignore the other two’s stifled laughter and the unmistakable sound of them giving a high five behind his back. “Alright, I’m out of here. Come on, Lahey. We don’t want to miss the movies and let our fun be spoiled by two stubborn 5 year olds.”

Scott smiled after his friend, “See ya, Stiles.” He got a backhanded wave in return.

Isaac stood up from the bed and gave Scott a manly hug. He was almost out of the door when he turned around to say one last thing. A little piece of advice, maybe.

“Talk to him.”

The door fell cosed behind him. Scott sighed heavily into the silence, his gaze locked onto his window.

 

\----------------------------…………………….-------------------------------------

Crawling through his window now came almost naturally for Scott. He had done it so many times now that he barely used his front door anymore. His mom complained about it, of course, but Scott didn’t let it bother him. He liked the rush too much.

Derek didn’t move when Scott approached him, which –Scott hoped- should be a good sign. He didn’t even look at him though when Scott sat down next to him, which was a little less good.

Scott followed Derek’s gaze, staring at whatever the older wolf was staring. Somehow it made him feel a little closer to him again. It felt nice.

But there was still a way to go to build a bridge over the distance they had suddenly found themselves in after their last fight.

Scott barely knew anymore what the fight had been about, but Derek probably still knew. Derek was better at remembering those things, which was neither a good nor a bad thing, exactly.

They had to start somewhere and if Scott had to make the first step, well, then he would. At least he wouldn’t be called a five year old again.

“I thought it would be colder out here.” No answer. “How long are you intending to sit here?” A shrug. “It’s gonna start snowing soon. I heard it on the weather channel.”

Scott was rambling, he knew that, but someone had to do the talking and clearly, it wasn’t Derek who took on that task. 

“I’m a werewolf.” Scott started a little when he heard Derek’s voice. “We don’t care about a little cold, you should know that.”

Scott swallowed, “I’m sorry.”

Derek glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes. “You’re sorry for what?”

“I don’t know. For everything?” Scott had to bite back his tears. Confronting Derek like this might have been not such a good idea after all. “I mean, why aren’t we talking, Derek? Why are we sitting out here on my roof, where you have been sitting for days now, while we could be inside, lying on my bed, doing other…well, stuff.”

Derek’s lips quirked up a little despite himself. Scott was quite adorable like this, all flustered and annoyed. He also looked quite sad, though and that was something Derek really didn’t like to see.

Especially because he knew that it was all his fault.

Derek opened his legs and pulled up his knees, then turned his head to look at Scott fully. “Come here.” When Scott gave him a slightly confused look, he motioned wth his hand between his legs. “Come sit over here.”

Scott, still slightly confused, did as he was told, feeling surprised when Derek’s arms came around him to pull him flush against his chest.

Derek put his chin on Scott’s shoulder and stared back out into the night. “I like it here.”

Scott, finally realizing that Derek was trying to make up with him, felt a smile appear on his face. “Yeah. It’s quite nice up here.”

Derek smiled too, pressing a little kiss behind Scott’s ear before whispering into it, “I like it even more when you’re sitting here with me.”

Scott felt tears prickle behind his eyelids, but they were happy tears this time. He rubbed his cheek against Derek’s stubble and put his hands over Derek’s, which were lying on his stomach.

“Can we go back to our own age now?”

Derek frowned, “What?”

“Stiles and Isaac call us a couple of five year olds.” Derek and Scott both laughed softly, “They’re probably not too far off. Oh and by the way, I think my mom was about ready to climb onto the roof herself to get you to either leave or drag your ass into the house, I’m not quite sure which one it is she would have done if I had let her.”

Derek chuckled, Scott could feel it rumble through his whole body. It felt quite soothing. Scott had missed being so close to his lover.

“She did shoot me some funny looks now and then, I noticed. And, yes, I think we can go back to our own age now.”

“Good,” Scott breathed out. “I missed this.”

What he really meant was, ‘I missed you’; but he was pretty sure Derek got the message.

Derek pulled Scott impossibly closer and nuzzled his cheek, making Scott chuckle.

“Yeah.” Derek whispered softly. “I missed this too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Making Up On A Rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039043) by [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey)




End file.
